Underwear Alliance
by kyoruxhibana
Summary: [One-shot] In which Law is a jerk, Luffy is happy, and Kidd regrets everything.
Author: Hibana

Pairings: onesided Law/Luffy (if you squint)

Warnings: Vague setting, plot-less. AUish with some spoilers for chapter 667 and above. Written like 4 years ago. It was just sitting in my HDD.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the wonderful Oda-sensei!

* * *

Law felt like whacking his head against a tree. And perhaps afterwards terrorizing the next village that he happened across.

He could put up with Mugiwara-ya, mainly because he didn't mind him at all, but Kidd was a whole different story. And so far he really wasn't liking the current situation that they were in.

"Oi, fucking bastard," Kidd called out to Law, "We passed by this tree before. Hell, let me lead the way, at this rate the shitty marines will catch up to us."

"Shishishi, the marines won't catch up to us~!" Luffy pitched in oblivious to the tension between the other two captains, "Besides majority of them are all knocked out anyways~"

"That's it Mugiwara, I am never, ever, forming a Pirate Alliance with you again," Kidd threatened as he continued to walk and threw down yet another panty that was on him.

"Naa~? But Kidd you already formed the alliance with me, so we are already friends. And friends stick together~!" Luffy announced.

"Unfortunately, Mugiwara-ya is right," Law interjected, "While I may not know why Mugiwara-ya decided to form an alliance with your pathetic ass, it doesn't change the fact that you did form an alliance with him. Besides Mugiwara-ya's definition of an alliance is different from the usual definition. And there is no arguing with him about it, trust me," Law grimaced a bit as he recalled back at Punk Hazard just how a Pirate Alliance with Mugiwara-ya (and his crew) worked.

Kidd grunted and began muttering death threats, probably involving Mugiwara and a certain bastard doctor. Law shrugged and continued leading them in the forest. After all it was only a matter of time before the marines caught up to them.

Luffy, oblivious to the death threats that Kidd was muttering, threw his arm around him and proceeded to be friendly with him. "And you know what Kidd? I didn't actually expect you to whack Smokey like that! And then the way you burned down that tower. It was really cool! Even the way you took down those marines!" Luffy continued to babble.

Kidd groaned. Why? Why? Why did he have to slip up then? He had been real careful not to do anything too stupid in his life, and then before he knew it he found himself in a Pirate Alliance with Mugiwara. And to make it worst for some odd reason he couldn't find the will to even betray Mugiwara, so there was no backing out of the alliance. The worst part of all apparently prior to his odd alliance with Mugiwara, the bastard doctor allied with Mugiwara too! So instead of happily maiming him and going on his merry way, he was forced to cooperate with him. And now Mugiwara had decided to get all friendly and proceeded to talk continuously until they reached safety...Why was life so unfair to him?

Law continued walking keeping a look out for any marines that may have escaped from the earlier brawl and followed them. He stopped when he heard rustling and motioned for Luffy to be quiet. And while he was at it, stuck out his middle finger at Kidd. Just because marines were after them and they were both allied to Luffy, did not mean he had to be civil with him. Kidd growled and stuck his middle finger back at Law.

"You damn Pirates!" A voice penetrated through the forest, "I will make sure none of you leave this island!"

"Oh. It looks like Smokey woke up. Torao we better leave. Smokey doesn't sound all that happy," Luffy commented.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that the town is up ahead," Law replied.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for bastard? Let's get going!" Kidd yelled.

Law turned to glare at him before turning around and began running towards the town with Kidd. Neither Law or Kidd got very far though. Not even 5 seconds after they began running they felt themselves flying through the air.

"Shishishi~ This way is so much faster and fun!" Luffy commented as the three of them soared through the air.

"Damn it Mugiwara! Give some warning next time you decide to launch us into the air!" Kidd growled. Alliance or no alliance he was going to kill him after this.

"..." Law once again found himself speechless. It seemed that no matter how much time he spent with Mugiwara-ya, the kid always found some way to render him into shock.

* * *

Tashigi looked through her binoculars in shock. "Captain? It would appear that our three pirates decided to become air borne," she reported as she continued watching.

"What the hell are Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd thinking? One is a Shichibukai, the other is a ruthless pirate! They shouldn't even be associating themselves with Mugiwara!" Smoker growled.

"Who knows Captain. But, in the past, Mugiwara Luffy has shown the ability to make even the most powerful of people join him. Remember how he even got Boa Hancock to help him out that one time?" Tashigi pointed out.

"Still that damn Mugiwara! And on top of that the damn Kidd has now become a panty thief!" Smoker cursed. Honestly he was a bit freaked out that Kidd had taken the time to steal every single panty from every single girl as he was fleeing from the Marines. And while he could deal with Mugiwara he was a bit lost on how to deal with Kidd's new behavior.

"I still don't understand why Eustass Kidd would do that? I mean he never stole panties before...right?" Tashigi questioned a bit puzzled as to what invoked Kidd's behavior.

"Who knows? And frankly, I don't give a damn what Kidd was thinking. He's a pirate and regardless if he is a panty thief or not it does not change that fact."

"By the way Captain...I don't know how to say this but, on your head... there seems to be a panty..." Tashigi cautiously pointed out. Ignoring the snickers of the other marines behind her.

"Damn Kidd! I swear Shichibukai or not I will kill him."

* * *

The landing was actually a lot better then what Law had expected. Unfortunately it wasn't all that great for Kidd. Right before landing, Law lifted up his leg and kicked Kidd to the ground hard. Kidd not actually expecting a mid-air assault fell down head first. Law then landed gracefully on Kidd and proceeded to catch Luffy, bridal style.

"Can the two of you get the fuck off of me!" Kidd commanded, albeit it was a bit muffled due to his face being in the ground.

"Fine, Eustass, no need to get worked up," Law commented and stepped off of Kidd and set Luffy down.

"Thanks for catching me Torao!" Luffy grinned.

"No problem Mugiwara-ya," Law replied, "It was no trouble at all."

"That was fun~ We should do that again sometime," Luffy commented happily.

Kidd on the other hand was not a happy camper. First, of all he had made an alliance with Mugiwara, which was looking like a big mistake more and more. Second, while they began fleeing from the village the fucking doctor decided to use his devil fruit powers and steal everyone's panties. Third, upon stealing everyone's panties, he proceeded to dump it all on Kidd. Fourth, after framing him for what is probably the biggest panty theft in the history of panty thefts, the fucking doctor proceeded to launch a surprise aerial attack just so he could have a softer landing. And even after that he used Mugiwara's fall to fully crush Kidd and smother him to the ground. Oh when this was over he was going to murder the doctor and torture Mugiwara.

* * *

"Gyaaa~! It's Mugiwara Luffy!" A villager screamed.

"And...The Doctor of Death Shichibukai Trafalgar Law!" Another villager pointed out and screamed.

"With Shichibukai Panty Thief Kidd!" The other villager pointed out.

Kidd felt his eye tick.

* * *

"No fucking skeleton, I do not have any fucking panties to show you!"


End file.
